


This Is Gonna Take Me Down

by Synnerxx



Series: Habits (Stay High) [2]
Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knows this is a mistake, but he just can't help himself. (Load Era, sequel to "Blame It On Me, Honey")</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Gonna Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> written as a sequel to "blame it on me, honey". for morbydfayth because she's amazing and i heart her a lot.

Things are tense and mostly silent between the two of them. Lars doesn’t so much as glance in his direction if he can help it. The only thing they talk about is band related business. James didn’t go home after the night in the bar with Dave. Shame curled through his veins, squeezed his heart, and threatened to choke him. Kirk and Jason give them concerned looks, but they don’t ask. They learned long ago to let James and Lars sort out their own issues and stay well out of their way.

James hasn’t seen or heard from Dave either. He’s not sure he wants to. He’s not sure what to say to the other man anyway. He still wants to attempt to patch things up with Lars, knows Lars is a sure thing for him compared to the unpredictability and instability of one Dave Mustaine. But there’s just something about Dave that gets under his skin, makes him want, makes him crave, and he can’t seem to shake that feeling, no matter how much he tries. It only makes the shame worse. 

He waits for Lars to come to him, not knowing just how to approach this to try and fix things, but Lars doesn’t come to him. Lars stays as far away from him as he can. He drapes himself all over Kirk and Kirk gives him uneasy glances, but allows it, unsure of what exactly is going on, but willing to be there for Lars in any way he can. 

James finally tries to fix things himself, but Lars stares him down with cold green eyes and his words die in his throat. He turns around and walks away, the shame burning through his veins even hotter. He goes back to his hotel room and stares at the crumpled piece of paper that has Dave’s phone number scribbled on it, a sweaty beer bottle clutched in his hand as he debates calling Dave. He wonders how much of a mistake that would be. A huge one if he wants to fix things with Lars. 

But he’s weak and Dave’s siren call is too much for him to ignore. He picks up the phone with hands that shake a tiny bit, though he’d never admit it. He dials the number and waits, holding his breath as the phone rings down the line. He counts them - four - before Dave’s gruff voice answers, sounding vaguely annoyed. He almost hangs up, freezes for a moment, long enough for Dave to repeat himself, sounding even more annoyed. 

“It’s James.” He says finally, voice raspier than usual as he forces the words from his throat.

“Jamie. Wasn’t expecting you to call. Trouble again in paradise?” Dave’s voice is mocking once more.

James winces and wonders why he bothered to call at all. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

Dave snickers. “I’ll take that as a yes. Anyway, what can I do you for?”

“I keep thinking about you.” The words are out of James’ mouth before he can stop them.

There’s a pause on the other end, Dave thinking over his words, wondering what the catch is. “Got a taste and can’t help yourself from wanting more?”

James bites his lip. “I don’t know. I guess.”

“What do you want me to do about that? Shouldn’t you be trying to win over your wife again?” There’s a sneer in Dave’s voice.

“He doesn’t even look at me these days.” James admits, once again unsure of why he’s telling this to Dave. 

“Sucks to be you then. I don’t really care.” Dave sounds bored now.

“I wanna see you again.” James blurts out, squeezing the phone in his hand, hearing the plastic creak under his fingers.

“Do you now? And why would I wanna see you again?” Dave asks, a dark edge to his voice.

James shivers. “You gave me your number.”

“True. I did. Well, I’ve got nothing better to do. So why not? Where do you wanna meet?” Dave asks.

James doesn’t hesitate and gives him his hotel information and Dave says he’ll be there before hanging up on James. James puts the receiver down, draining the rest of his beer and gets another one, drinking it quickly too. His nerves make his hands shake and he clenches them into fists to make them stop. He thinks about Lars, about the betrayal in his eyes, and pushes that thought away. 

There’s a sharp, impatient sounding knock on the door and James gets up from the edge of the bed and goes over, opening the door and finding Dave on the other side, a wicked smirk curling the edges of his lips. He steps into the room when James lets him in, eyeing James up and down, sauntering into the room and giving it a once over.

James shuts the door and looks at Dave, unable to help admiring the other man in his tight jeans and tshirt. His hair spills over his shoulders in gorgeous red-gold curls, fluffed to perfection. 

Dave looks back at him and sits down on the bed, leaning back on his elbows and smirking at James. “I think we both know why I’m here.”

James swallows and nods, coming closer to the bed, trying not to let Dave see his nerves, knowing the other man will only use them to his advantage. You never let Dave see any weakness if you can help it. 

Dave gestures him closer, patting the bed beside him and James sits down, taking a breath to steady himself, reminding himself that he invited Dave here. They’re on his turf. He can do this.

Dave smirks at him, darker now. He reaches out and curls his fingers in James’ short hair, jerking him into a harsh, biting kiss and James knows he was never in control here. Not for a second. He opens up to Dave’s kiss, hands sliding into Dave’s hair, moaning as Dave sinks his teeth into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The rusty taste spills into their mouths and Dave shoves him back onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and crawling over him, pinning him to the bed by his shoulders. 

James arches under him, groans when Dave drags his nails along his stomach under his shirt, the sting lighting him on fire. He tugs sharply on Dave’s hair, getting a growl in response and another bite to his mouth before Dave drags his mouth over his jaw, smearing red streaks down his skin as he sucks and bites marks on James’ neck. James pants and moans, pressing his hips against Dave, grinding their hard cocks together through their jeans, earning himself a sharp bite to his collarbone through his shirt before Dave is sitting up and jerking at his shirt, pulling it up and off.

James leans up and lets him take it off, reaching out to return the favor, only to have his hands slapped away. Dave smirks down at him, eyes wicked and dark, and reaches down, pinching James’ nipple hard. James yelps at the burst of pain, cock throbbing against his zipper, the jolt going straight to the burning ball of pleasure in his stomach. Dave slides his hands down to James’ jeans, undoing them and sliding off of him to pull them down and off of his legs, taking his underwear with them, leaving him sprawled naked on the bed before him.

Dave trails his eyes over James and James resists the urge to squirm under the intense scrutiny Dave is giving him before Dave taps his hip. “Turn over. Bend over the bed.”

James blinks but does as he’s told, sliding down on the side of the bed, standing up and then shifting to brace himself over the side of the bed, looking back over his shoulder at Dave.

Dave unzips his jeans, tugging them down a little, stroking his cock for a moment, moaning at his own touch before he brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks three fingers into his mouth, slurping on them noisily as he wets them down, staring at James with eyes so dark, they’re black with lust. 

James drops his head to the bed and moans loudly as Dave presses all three fingers inside of him at once, the stretch and burn making his cock pulse against sheets as he rocks back onto Dave’s fingers, muffling his noises of pleasure against the mattress. Dave thrusts his fingers into him, working him open, splaying them wide inside of him, stretching him out for his cock. He strokes his fingertips across his sweet spot and James groans louder, jerking back harder against his hand. 

Dave pulls his fingers out of him and spits into his hand, slicking his cock up before guiding it into James, slamming into him hard, not giving him a chance to really adjust, knowing he likes it rough, hands gripping his hips hard enough that there will be bruises later. 

James arches and fucks himself back onto Dave’s cock, biting at his lips, hands twisting in the sheets as he pants and moans, already feeling his orgasm threatening to do him in as Dave sets up a hard and fast rhythm inside of him, slamming against his sweet spot on every thrust. Dave drops his chin down to his chest, watching his cock disappear inside of James, fingers curling even tighter around his hips before he lets go with one hand and brings it down on James’ ass cheek with a harsh slap.

James jolts hard against the bed, a startled, choked moan of pleasure escaping him at the bright burst of pain sizzling along his nerves, making his cock throb harder, precome dampening the sheets below him. Dave repeats it on the other cheek and James muffles his scream as his orgasm crashes over him in a hot, bright wave, dragging him down in the pleasure and soaking the bedsheets. 

Dave growls loudly, hands stinging and squeezing James’ hips once again as he buries himself as deep as he can go inside of him and stills, coming hard inside of him. James whimpers at the rush of slick heat inside of him, sagging against the bed, utterly spent.

Dave pants, standing there for a moment before sliding out of James and going into the bathroom and cleaning himself up. He comes back out and sits down next to James to pull his shoes back on, smirking at James’ ruined form on the bed.

James shudders, ass aching a little, feeling the tell-tale throb of bruises along his hipbones. He shoves himself up and goes into the bathroom and cleans up, snatching up his jeans and sliding back into them after he’s done. He goes back into the bedroom and eyes the mess he made on the sheets and wrinkles his nose, not looking at Dave just yet.

Dave stands up, finished with his shoes, and steps right up into James’ personal space, demanding his attention silently, hooking a hand behind James’ neck and kissing him a touch softer than he had before. James sinks into it a little, still keeping his walls up and not letting Dave in completely, knowing what a mistake that would be. 

Dave pulls back and smirks at him. “Go make up with your wife. And call me again sometime. That was fun.”

James blinks at him and then nods, still watching Dave a little warily.

Dave flicks a wave at him and walks to the door, letting himself out, smirking at James one last time over his shoulder before he’s gone with a toss of his curls.

James sits back down heavily on the bed, avoiding the wet spot and sighing. He lowers his head into his hands, wondering what the fuck he’s getting himself into with Dave, but knowing he will end up calling him again. Like a moth to a flame, destined only to be burned, but unable to help himself. 

He picks up the phone again and dials a familiar number he knows by heart and counts the rings again before Lars’ voice answers on the other end and he relaxes, knowing he can always talk Lars into coming back to him. He lays it on sweet and smooth and knows just how to play it and Lars comes back to him, just like he knew he would. 

He stares at Dave’s number the entire time and shoves down the shame that curls around his heart once more.


End file.
